queenfandomcom_es-20200215-history
The Night Comes Down
The Night Comes Down (Anochece) es una canción escrita por Brian May, y es la sexta pista del disco Queen. Este tema presenta un aire de balada con ciertos toques de psicodelia y atractivas líneas acústicas. Historia Brian May escribió la canción al poco tiempo después de la formación de la banda en 1970, tras la disolución de Smile. Primero fue grabada en los estudios De Lane Lea en septiembre de 1971, cuando la banda fue contratada para probar los nuevos equipos del estudio a cambio de permitirles grabar sus propios demos para posteriormente encontrar una compañía de grabación. El acuerdo fue en beneficio mutuo y Queen tomó completa ventaja de la instalación de los equipos para grabar cinco de sus canciones (Keep Yourself Alive, The Night Comes Down, Great King Rat, Jesus, y Liar). Grabación En 1972, Trident Studios firmó con Queen un contrato de grabación que los limitaba a acceder al estudio en las horas sin utilización (cuando los artistas que pagaban no estaban grabando) y comenzaron a trabajar con el productor Roy Thomas Baker. Él junto a los propietarios del estudio Norman y Barry Sheffield insistían en regrabar los cinco demos grabados en De Lane Lea. Una nueva versión de estudio de The Night Comes Down fue grabada, pero al final se decidió que la versión De Lane Lea era aún superior, y esta es la versión que aparece en el álbum debut. Hasta la fecha, la versión producida por Roy Thomas Baker permanece inédita y tampoco se encuentra en bootlegs. Versiones Hay grabaciones en bootleg de los demos originales De Lane Lea en circulación, y la diferencia en calidad de The Night Comes Down es apreciable comparada con el LP de 1973 y más apreciable todavía al ser comparada con las últimas series de remasterizaciones digitales del álbum por parte de Parlophone y Hollywood Records. Por otra parte, el demo es la misma mezcla que apareció en la cinta demo, casi sin alteración alguna (la calidad de los bootlegs hace difícil determinar si las mejoras son de la masterización propia o una mezcla adicional). En 1998, Queen lanzó el juego para PC Queen: The Eye. El juego presenta cuatro discos con temas aptos para reproductores de CD convencionales. Una edición de la versión común de The Night Comes Down está entre las pistas utilizadas en el juego. Esta versión corresponde al primer minuto y medio de la pista, la cual finaliza con un desvanecimiento. Referencias La canción corresponde a lo que vendría a ser un estilo tradicional de las canciones de Brian May acerca del paso del tiempo, nostalgia acerca de la pérdida de la infancia pasada, y las dificultades de la vida adulta. Otras canciones de Brian que tratan de asuntos similares serían Some Day One Day, Long Away, All Dead, All Dead, Leaving Home Ain't Easy y ''Too Much Love Will Kill You'', entre otras. También está lo que podría ser una ambigua referencia a Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds, en la letra: «When I was young it came to me / And I could see the sun breaking / Lucy was high and so was I / Dazzling, holding the world inside...» («Cuando yo era joven vino a mí / y yo podía ver el amanecer / Lucy era alta y así estaba yo / deslumbrándome, aferrándome al mundo por dentro...»). Brian admite ser un fan de los Beatles y ha comentado en numerosas entrevistas el impacto que ha recibido de ellos. Músicos * Freddie Mercury: voz líder * Brian May: guitarra eléctrica y acústica, coros * John Deacon: bajo * Roger Taylor: batería, coros Letra Categoría:Canciones de Queen Categoría:Queen (álbum) Categoría:Composiciones de Brian May Categoría:Canciones de los 70